


"He would never be worried again because Jinki was here, and he would always be here."

by Minhoandthebabes



Category: SHINee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:14:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26024782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minhoandthebabes/pseuds/Minhoandthebabes
Summary: Prompt:Jinki comes home from the military and key enjoys his new bodSummary:Maybe what they had before wasn't love, maybe their passionate nights together before Jinki had entered the military were only a result of loneliness. Would the passage of time separate them, or are they destined to fall in love all over again?Thanks:Thank you to @elflikek and @keyspiration for helping me through my fic endevours~
Relationships: Kim Kibum | Key/Lee Jinki | Onew
Comments: 10
Kudos: 43
Collections: Summer of SHINee Round 2





	"He would never be worried again because Jinki was here, and he would always be here."

They left at dawn. It was Jinki’s mother who picked him up, piling his bags into the back of their car. One bag full of his clothing, the other full of letters sent from the fans. He would be lying to himself if he said the letters hadn’t comforted him during his stay on the base. However, amongst these envelopes plastered in SHINee memorabilia, letters calling him Onew more than his real name, sat a set of 20 letters, one for each month of his absence. They were wrapped carefully with string, the only thing he could find to keep them together amidst the fanmail. These letters had been kept beneath his pillow, these letters he would fold smaller to sit in his pocket when he needed strength. These letters came from Corporal 05 of division 25, if anyone took the time to look up the rank, look up the base where they came from, they would know who sent them. 

Every month on the 10th, every month without fail he would get a letter from Kibum, inquiring of his health, writing stories from the military band. Yes, the members texted, yes they communicated outside of old-fashioned letters, but this, this was their little secret and it always had been. His last letter from Kibum was filled with words of encouragement, and excitement. The members had agreed, the weekend after his release they would all meet together, and while Kibum was excited, he has also mentioned how peeved he was having to share their first weekend back together with the members.

This secret was more than just from the fans, it was from everyone, even their managers didn’t know, but it was easy to hide. On Kibum’s birthday, he would receive intimate gifts from Jinki which he would pass off as some crazy stalker fan’s gift only to stash it away in his closet, waiting for Jinki to come and see how the leather looked on him. Jinki would receive messages from “fans” telling him just how much he was loved, but the name of the account was always some inside joke they shared.

Their relationship was private, secret, but just as intimate and loving as anyone else’s, and that’s how they liked to keep it.

When Jinki finally arrived home, he put himself to work, helping his mom around the house, ignoring the calls from his manager. He needed these four days to destress from the experience. The fans had seen him off, his mother had been overwhelmed and he spent most of his time caring for her during the ordeal. He met up with an old friend to go fishing. He cleaned his room out of old things he didn’t want after living with so little for so long. He helped his mom with fixing up the house, things his father was now too old to do.

On Saturday he could begin thinking about work again, on Saturday he would see the members and their managers and he would be thrown back into the swing of things. These four days were peaceful and felt like his last moments of calm before his life ramped up back to its regular intensity.

* * *

It was Friday night when he finally got his first message from Kibum. He was standing on the balcony, leaning on its railing as he watched the sun set in the distance. His stomach was full with his mother’s cooking and his mind swimming with the soju his father had kept pouring into his glass.

Kibum: I want to see you.

Jinki smiled at the message and texted back a reply.

Jinki: Of course you do.. But wouldn’t that be breaking the rules? Minho wouldn’t be very happy about that I’m sure..

Kibum: I don’t care, I don’t want to meet you with the others, I just want to see you!

Jinki sighed, Kibum always let his emotions get the better of him. He always showed his heart, it was like he couldn’t help it, as if his feelings just needed to burst out. Jinki chuckled, remembering a heated moment they shared backstage in the dressing room, their hands holding anything they could grip, their breathing hot and heavy. Luckily they were smart enough to disconnect their mics to cover their trail. That was early on in their relationship, when they needed each other more when they needed to validate their feelings in passionate nights that turned into lust-filled mornings.

After leaving for the military Jinki was stuck wondering if those passionate nights were only a result of need, desire, want, nothing more. He would sit up for hours at night, remembering Kibum’s touch, remembering the words he would whisper in his ear, it was enough to lead him to the bathroom for some time alone to himself. He knew it had to go deeper, at least for himself. For Kibum, he wasn’t so sure..

Jinki: I think.. It’ll be more fun if you wait ;)

He chuckled and closed his phone, pocketing it as it vibrated wildly with Kibum’s annoyed responses. He knew just how to get under the other’s skin and enjoyed it immensely. It was a playful way to flirt, and when they were in public, extremely subtle.

That night Jinki went to bed with the same excitement he was sure Kibum was feeling back at his base. In less than 24 hours they would be together, in less than 24 hours they would be in each other’s arms. He was half tempted to send Kibum a pic of him shirtless in bed but knew that was too risky, what if someone looked over his shoulder, what if someone saw who sent it. No, he had to be patient for what was to come.

* * *

Jinki awoke the next morning to laughter coming from down the hall and the pitter-patter of summer rain on his window pane. He looked out his window only to see cloudy skies. Still wearing just his boxers, he wandered out of his bedroom, rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

“Oho! There he comes now!” Jinki’s eyes widened when he heard Minho’s voice. “There’s our leader hyung.” He focused to see Minho, still in his uniform standing beside a nicely dressed Kibum, and Taemin, who seemed to have just rolled out of bed like himself.

“W- what? I thought we were meeting at a restaurant at 2?” He frowned, still completely unaware of his nearly naked appearance. 

Taemin snorted, “Yeah guys, I thought we were meeting at a restaurant at two too.” He crossed his arms. “These two losers dragged me out of my apartment this morning so we could surprise you here.”

Jinki felt warmth spread over his cheeks, “You all didn’t have to do that..” He mumbled, “L- let me get dressed.”

Out of the corner of his eye, Jinki could see Kibum shake his head and he let out a breathy chuckle. “Seriously, stay here and I’ll come back to make you all coffee.”

“Too late,” Kibum smiled, “We already picked some up.”

Jinki hummed, “You really have thought of everything haven’t you? Fine, just stay here while I get dressed and my mother will tell you some more embarrassing stories of how I left with all those fans around me.” He shook his head and turned back to his room. 

He was scouring his practically new closet when a knock came at the door. Jinki didn’t need to ask who it was, he knew. He knew it was Kibum. He didn’t even say come and in seconds Kibum's arms were around his waist.

“You know I couldn’t wait..” Kibum whispered, kissing Jinki’s bare shoulders. “Two o’clock? Really? You wanted me to wait until two??”

Jinki turned at that to see Kibum’s offended face staring back at him, his eyes sparkling, glittering with tears that had not yet fallen. The sight only made Jinki smile, his own tears wetting his cheeks.

“I wanted some time..” He whispered, “Well, I mostly wanted more sleep.. But.. I have a gift for you.” While he spoke he could feel Kibum’s hands moving from his waist up to his arms as they sized up his muscles.

“Jinki..” Kibum softly responded, “whatever your drill master had you do.. You better keep this up.” 

The words only made Jinki laugh, he laughed, pulling Kibum closer until finally their lips met in a gentle loving kiss. When they kissed Jinki felt whole again, as if that missing part of him had returned, had filled him up again. It was as if the world made sense yet again.

When they eventually pulled apart again Jinki could see Kibum’s tears and wiped them away with his thumbs. “Now.. what excuse did you give them to come in here with me.”

Kibum smiled a bit and looked over at a paper bag he had left on Jinki’s messy bed. “I got you something, I thought you could wear it tonight.. But.. It’s for your old measurements, are you sure this gunshow can fit in there?”

Jinki snorted, “It’s worth a shot. Do you want to dress me Kim Kibum?”

“More than anything, Lee Jinki.”

* * *

The two left Jinki’s bedroom, Jinki standing tall in his new suit that complimented Kibum’s. As he walked towards the members, beaming, Kibum stayed behind, keeping an eye on Jinki, well, mostly Jinki’s figure. The suit was a bit tight in places, his chest that had grown during his training, and his arms would grow thicker when he would bend them. Jinki knew to be careful, and he was, incredibly so.

Taemin snorted, “Look at that, Kibum buys you a suit and doesn’t even let me get dressed before coming?? How is that fair?”

Minho grinned, “You look great, hyung.”

Jinki chuckled, “Thank you,” he nods to Minho, “And Taemin? Do you really want one? I’m sure we can buy you one while we’re out.”

Pouting, Taemin crossed his arms and blew air up at his bangs, making them stick out oddly, “Whatever.”

The night was filled with laughter and happiness as they reminisced on their military experiences, warning Taemin of things, but encouraging him to enjoy his time regardless. Taemin shared stories of when he was abroad with Super M, but the whole time, Jinki’s eyes seemed to be keeping an eye on Kibum, he would glance his direction, place his hand on his thigh while he laughed boisterously.

They drank, and they talked. The restaurant they ended up at was incredibly expensive, yet at the end Kibum footed the bill, leading everyone to insist they pay him back despite his waving hand. 

Minho suggested a second round, but Kibum shook his head, telling the others he had plans in the morning and needed to get to bed. That was enough to break up the party and send everyone on their way.

Once they were alone, Kibum leaned down to whisper in Jinki’s ear, “I have more surprises for you.”

Smirking, Jinki turned his head, “Oh?”

Kibum bit his lip and took Jinki’s hand, squeezing it gently before he tugged him along to the main street. Once they were in a bigger area, he waved down a taxi and told the driver to take them to Lotte tower.

“Lotte? Kibum..” Jinki looked shocked at the man, “It’s impossible to get a room there, you have to book months in advance!” 

Kibum chuckled, “What do you think I did?”

“I can’t believe it..” Jinki whispered, but took Kibum’s hand and gently gave it a squeeze. He wanted to believe this wasn’t all for show, this was an act of love, it had to be. He knew he loved Kibum, he was sure of it.

* * *

Kibum slowly closed the door behind him. They were finally alone. No more pretenses, no more waiting.

“I missed you,” Kibum whispered against Jinki’s neck before placing a delicate kiss against his protruding vein.

Jinki chuckled gently, “You mentioned..” He wrapped an arm around Kibum’s waist and led him to their pristine bed. This wasn’t some sort of sleazy motel, this was a five-star hotel with a room that overlooked Seoul and the Han river. Kibum must have booked it months in advance, maybe even a year.

Cradling Kibum, Jinki sat, pulling the man into his lap. “Is this all you were waiting for?”

“Oh stop it,” Kibum said but still smiled, “This is just.. the icing on the cake so to speak.” 

Jinki’s hands moved down to Kibum’s waist holding him in place as he leaned forward to press his lips on Kibum’s. Their earlier kisses had been brief, but now all Jinki wanted was to feel Kibum as he had so many times before. All he wanted was to become one with the man he loved.

Kibum pushed into the kiss, his hand trailing up Jinki’s strong arm to the base of his bristly hair he smiled against Jinki’s lips before pulling away to look down at the man. “You need to grow your hair out again.. I have nothing to hold on to.” 

Chuckling, Jinki pulled him closer, “Hold onto me.” He whispered, moving his lips down Kibum’s neck before he found a collarbone to suck a mark into.

Kibum let out a low moan to encourage the action before rubbing his hips against the other gently.

Jinki pulled off and looked down at Kibum with a smirk, “Patience, we have all night Bummie.” He gently ran his nails on Kibum’s back, sending a shiver down Kibum’s spine.

“How can I be patient when I’ve been waiting for this for months.. it’s almost been a full year since I saw you.” Kibum complained, but his hand moved under the other’s shirt only to bite his lip when he found Jinki’s abs beneath the soft skin. “They did a good job with you.”

“Yeah?” Jinki let out a breathy chuckle, “Don’t get used to it..”

Kibum pouted but then smiled, “I guess.. I already enjoyed your squishy body before so I don’t mind.” His hands made careful work of unbuttoning his shirt, knowing just how much the garment was. Once he had access to Jinki’s chest he kissed over his heart and smiled when he felt it flutter under his lips. 

“You’re just too beautiful,” Jinki whispered, placing his hand under Kibum’s chin to lift him back to his lips, “I can’t believe I’m so lucky.” 

Kibum snorted and opened his mouth to counteract the compliment, but before he could say a word, Jinki’s lips were on his again and he was melting all over again.

Kibum pushed Jinki down so he could be on top. He had packed all the necessities in his bag and made sure to transfer them to his pockets while they waited for the elevator. Despite having a clearly defined goal, his desire was for Jinki to just touch him with his soft caresses, his delicate embraces. 

Before entering the military, the two used to share intimate moments frantically between schedules, they would have sex and pretended like it never happened for the sake of the group, they would tuck it to the back of their minds until it became a dreamlike memory, nearly unable to be accessed until they met again and the emotions came flooding back.

Kibum was expecting this sort of relationship when he brought Jinki here, but this wasn’t their desire for intimacy, this went far deeper.

They were slow while they finally connected. Jinki’s hands were careful, he whispered his compliments, telling Kibum how beautiful he looked, encouraging him to stay close as if he didn’t already want to.

Kibum didn’t speak, but he kissed Jinki in his thanks, he pulled at the hand that held him in place while Jinki slowly rolled his hips into him and brought it to his lips, kissing the digits carefully as he moaned.

There was never a dull moment despite how slow they were. They didn’t change positions, Kibum staying below Jinki as he gently held him, kissed him. This wasn’t the frantic sex they had before, this was love.

When Kibum finally tensed, he wrapped his legs around Jinki, holding him in place as he whimpered against his lips. Only when Jinki relaxed on top of him did Kibum move to whisper in Jinki’s ear. “I love you.” The words had never meant so much, they had never gone so deep. 

“I love you too,” Jinki said softly back, burying his face in the crook of Kibum’s neck. He meant it, he had always meant it, but this felt more like a promise than the familiar words they would say to each other.

Kibum relaxed, he had no more worries. The next day he would go back to the base. He would return back to the familiar isolation, but the fullness in his heart would never leave. He would never be worried again because Jinki was here, and he would always be here.


End file.
